暖かいSmile について
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: happy NaruHina Fluffy Day! ーNaruto-kun ga hontou ni daisuki./Mulai sekarang, sampai pada waktu yang tak terhingga, watashi ga iru yo./"Ne, Kaa-chan! Bagaimana kaa-chan dan tou-chan saling jatuh cinta dan menikah?"/"Ah, Hotaru-chan ingin tahu?"/CANON/


_Nanigenai kao shite_

—_dengan wajah seperti itu,_

_Hanikande waratte kureta kara_

—_kau tersenyum malu-malu,_

_Massugu na omoi dake azayaka ni_

—_dan hanya perasaan jujur ini_

_Mune no naka ni nokosarete yuku yo_

—_yang tetap menyinari hati_

* * *

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**presents**

**.**

**a 2012 NARUTO Fanfiction**

**.**

**暖かい****Smile ****について**

**[Tentang Senyum Hangat]**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day—[gak telat, 'kan?]**

**.**

**CANON**

**Warning:**

**Typo, pendek, fluffy tidak pasti, aneh**

**.**

**「君と歩いた季節―****by Ikimono Gakari****」**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berparas imut itu berlari-lari kecil sambil bersenandung ria. Sebelah tangannya berayun riang, sedangkan tangan lainnya menenteng sebuah kotak _bento _berbalut kain bercorak bunga kamelia merah. Rambut indigonya yang terurai sepunggung menari-nari seiring dengan gerakan ringan tubuhnya, tertiup angin sore perlahan.

Kakinya terhenti ketika ia merasa telah sampai tujuannya. Mata lavender keperakannya menatap berbinar-binar sebuah bangunan bercat putih yang cukup besar di hadapannya—_Konoha no Byouin—_Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Hei, Hinata!" —sapa seseorang dari kejauhan dengan suara melengking.

Hinata menoleh, sembari merapatkan genggaman pada kotak _bento-_nya. Ia tersenyum ramah—mendapati Yamanaka Ino tengah melambaikan sebelah tangannya di ujung jalan utama. "Ah, _konnichiwa, _Ino-_san_," sapanya lembut. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu mengangkat sebelah tangan dan melambaikannya pelan.

Ino nyengir kuda. Ia kemudian menggenggap sebuah lengan seseorang berwajah malas di sampingnya—Nara Shikamaru—dan menyeretnya menghampiri Hinata. "Hei, kau ngapain ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Ino ketika ia telah berada persis di depannya. "_Daijoubu, deshou_? —kau nggak kenapa-napa, 'kan?"

"Uun," sahut Hinata sambil menggeleng pelan. "Ini," lanjutnya pelan, menunjukkan kotak _bento _berbalut serbet motif kamelianya pada Ino.

Cengiran Ino semakin melebar. "Ohh, menjenguk si Naruto-_baka _rupanya." Ia terkekeh.

"_Mendokusaina, _Ino—kenapa kau harus selalu mau tahu urusan orang lain, sih?" Shikamaru mendengus pelan, namun tidak berusaha melepaskan genggaman Ino pada lengannya.

"Hei, ini bukan urusan orang lain, tahu!" bela Ino sambil menjitak pelan kepala Shikamaru. "Ini Hinata dan Naruto—mereka teman-teman kita, bukan orang lain."

"Baik, baik, terserah kau saja." Shikamaru mengelus-elus kepala dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Diliriknya Hinata yang yang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka. "Dasar cerewet," gumamnya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. "Kenapa sih cewek selalu ceweret. _Mendokusai._"

"Hihihi, _ganbatte ne, _Shikamaru-_kun_," ujar Hinata sambil sedikit menelengkan kepala pada Shikamaru yang membuang muka. "Kalian tetap serasi, kok—tenang saja."

"Aa."

"Hei, hei, sudah—Hinata," ucap Ino sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah. "Jangan malah membahas cowok pemalas ini, oke? Sekarang…" Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hinata, membuat gadis pemalu itu sedikit gugup. "… cepat temui Naruto. Dan nanti, kau harus cerita padaku kalau kau sudah dapat ciuman pertama darinya, _wakatta ka_?"

PEEEEEESSSSHHHHH

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja, wajah Hinata memerah bak kepiting rebus—lengkap dengan keringat dingin dan bayangan-bayangan _fluffy _antara dirinya dan Naruto yang memenuhi otaknya. "_H-hai, _I-Ino-_san_…" jawabnya lirih—nyaris tak terdengar.

Ino tersenyum puas. Ia kembali menegakkan badannya seraya berujar, "_Sore ja, _berjuanglah, Hinata." Dan dengan kalimat sederhana itu, _kunoichi Barbie-like _itu menepuk pelan pundak Hinata dan berlalu dari hadapannya, kembali menyeret Shikamaru yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

_'N-Na… Naruto… kun…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Are_? Hinata? Kau 'kan tahu aku keluar rumah sakit hari ini, ngapain repot-repot datang?"

Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan pemuda berambut jabrik pirang di hadapannya. "Ng-nggak pa-pa kok, Naruto-_kun_," jawabnya pelan. Ia menunduk, melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri—berusaha lari dari tatapan maut iris safir Naruto. "Aku ingin mengantar Naruto-_kun _saat pulang ke apartemen."

"Eh?" Naruto menelengkan kepala jabriknya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Hinata. Kau nggak perlu khawatir."

"Uun…" Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Kali ini tatapannya lurus menatap mata kebiruan di hadapannya. "Awalnya kukira Sasuke-_kun_ yang akan menemani Naruto-_kun _pulang. Tapi tadi pagi Sakura-_san _bilang Sasuke-_kun _ada misi ke Hoshigakure bersama Sai siang ini. Jadi kupikir… kupikir…."

"Hinata, aku benar-benar sudah sehat—" ujar Naruto setelah ia memastikan Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—aku mohon," potong Hinata sembari mencengkram sprei ranjang pasien Naruto. Pemuda _jinchuuriki _yang hanya duduk diam di atas tempat tidur itu hanya bisa menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Aku… aku akhirnya punya keberanian…"

"Hinata…"

"… untuk menegakkan tubuh—menghadap luasnya dunia, menatap matahari," Hinata melanjutkan. Senyum tulus terpatri pada wajah cantiknya. "... semuanya… berkat Naruto-_kun_."

_Keberanian untuk mengungkapkan hal ini pun…_

—_semuanya karena Naruto-kun_

"Aku… aku sangat senang berada bersama Naruto-_kun_!" kedua iris berbeda warna itu kembali bersirobok. "Naruto-_kun _yang tertawa, Naruto-_kun _yang terus berjuang agar jadi kuat… juga Naruto-_kun_ yang selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan selalu tersenyum hangat—semuanya…"

"Hinata… _arigatou'ttebayo_…"

Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak perlahan, menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata yang masih meremas sprei ranjang pasiennya.

"Suka."

"EH?"

"Naruto-_kun ga daisuki—_aku suka sekali… pada Naruto-_kun_. Aku tahu, aku pernah mengatakannya, tapi—"

_'Rasanya ingin terus mengucapkannya. Terus… dan terus mengutarakannya…_

—_agar suatu saat,_

_perasaan itu tersampaikan padanya.'_

"_Ne, ne, _Hinata…" tangan kiri Naruto merayap perlahan, berhenti pada bagian belakang kepala Hinata. "Aku nggak peduli berapa kalipun kau mengucapkannya," ucapnya pelan dengan cengiran rubahnya yang biasa. "Bagiku, perasaan Hinata adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga."

Kecup.

Jarak di antara mereka hilang perlahan, menyatukan bibir yang hanya terpisah beberapa senti—oleh sebuah ciuman hangat—lembut.

Kedua tangan Hinata bergerak, kini meremas kerah baju rumah sakit Naruto. Dan dengan sedikit penekanan pada bagian belakang kepala Hinata, mereka memperdalam ciuman panjang itu.

Wajah yang memerah,

Jantung yang berdegup lebih kencang…

Mulai sekarang, Hinata tidak akan lagi berjalan di belakang Naruto—membuntuti ke manapun pemuda itu pergi, layaknya pemuja rahasia. Kini—dan seterusnya—ia akan berjalan di sampingnya. Melangkahkan kaki beringiran—dengan nada seirama, bergandengan tangan.

Tidak akan lepas.

Tautan tangan hangat itu tidak akan terlepas.

Ia akan melindunginya—melindungi senyumnya, melindungi tawanya.

"_Ano, _Naruto-_kun_…"

"Ya, Hinata?"

"Ini. Aku bawakan _bento _untuk Naruto-_kun_."

"Waaa, aku memang kangen sekali pada masakanmu, Hinata. _Arigatou'ttebayo_!"

"Un! _Saa, dozo_…"

"_Iya da_! Kali ini kita makan sama-sama!"

"Baiklah, Naruto-_kun_…"

"Nah, _ITADAKIMAAAASU_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… _chan…_"

"… _Kaa-chan…"_

"_KAA-CHAN_!"

"AH—Hotaru-_chan_? A-ada apa?" wanita berambut indigo sepunggung itu menatap anak perempuannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"_Kaa-chan _melamun!" jawab gadis belia dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua—Uzumaki Hotaru—sambil menuangkan jus jeruk pada gelas kaca dalam genggamannya. "Masak sambil ngelamun itu bahaya—_kaa-chan _tahu sendiri, 'kan? Hahh…"

"Ah, tentu saja—Hotaru-_chan_ benar…" ujar wanita itu sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong-motong lobak dan menyiapkan beberapa bumbu masakan untuk makan malam. "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali Shou-_kun _belum pulang jam segini."

Hotaru menegak habis jus jeruk dalam gelasnya. "Aa, Shou-_kun _tadi sih pamit padaku bakal latihan ekstra sama Akira-_kun_, jadi pulang agak telat," ucapnya seraya kembali menuangkan jus pada gelas kosongnya.

"Begitu…"

"_Ne, ne, Kaa-chan_," panggil Hotaru setelah ibu dan anak itu terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ada apa, Hotaru-_chan_?" wanita bermata lavender pucat itu menjawab pelan, masih senantiasa terpaku pada masakannya yang setengah jadi.

"Apa yang tadi _kaa-chan _lamunkan?" Tanya Hotaru dengan nada menggoda. Senyum jahil terpatri pada wajah manisya. "… pasti _tou-chan, _ya?"

TEP

Wanita itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap lurus pada iris dengan warna sama milik putrid sulungnya itu. Tak lama, sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat—membentuk seulas senyum manis. "Un, tentang _tou-chan_," jawabnya lembut.

"Eh? _Hontou_?" Tanya Hotaru antusias. Ia mendekati sang ibu dan menatapnya penuh minat, meminta cerita lebih. "Ayo cerita bagaimana dulu _kaa-chan _dan _tou-chan _bisa saling jatuh cinta dan menikah~"

"Ahaha, Hotaru-_chan_…."

"Ayolah, _kaa-chaaann~_"

"Ba—"

"_TADAIMAAAA_~!" —terdengar suara cempreng khas bocah laki-laki dari bagian depan rumah sederhana mereka diiringi bunyi pintu yang digeser tertutup.

"Ah, itu Shou-_kun_. _Okaeri-nasai, _Shou-_kun_~!"

"Ck, dasar bocah itu. Mengganggu saja."

"Ssstt, _ne_—Hotaru-_chan_."

"Hn?"

"_Shinpai shinai yo—_jangan khawatir, nanti pasti akan ceritakan semuanya pada Hotaru-_chan._ Tapi ini rahasia. _Ne_?"

Senyum Hotaru semakin lebar. "Un!"

"_Ara, _sepertinya _tou-chan _juga bakal segera pulang."

GRAAAAAAKKK

"_TADAIMAAA~~_!"

"_Okaeri, Tou-chan_!"

"_Okaeriii~~_"

"Aa, _tadaima, _Hotaru-_chan, _Shou-_kun_!"

.

.

"Hinata… _tadaima_!"

Wanita bercelemek krem yang baru saja muncul dari balik tembok dapur itu tersenyum simpul. "_Okaeri-nasai, _Naruto-_kun_…"

.

.

.

_Aku akan melindunginya,_

_kali ini aku yang akan melindunginya…_

_Setiap tetes peluhnya,_

_air matanya,_

_canda tawanya…_

…

_Senyum hangatnya_

_sekarang,_

—_selamanya.._

_._

_._

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**おしまいだよ！**

**[It's The End!]**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day! \(^0^)/ semoga suka~ **

**Naruto-_kun, _Hinata-_chan, _yang langgeng yaa~**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a. Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
